Question: To get to school each morning, Christopher takes a motorcycle 5.99 miles and a horse 1.11 miles. How many miles is Christopher's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on horse = total distance. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ Christopher travels 7.1 miles in total.